Dusk Star Khepratum
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840358 |no = 8323 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 175 |animation_idle = 144 |animation_move = 144 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 63, 69, 72, 75, 81, 84, 87, 93, 96, 99, 105, 111, 114, 120 |normal_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 9, 12, 12, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 63, 69, 72, 75, 81, 84, 87, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |bb_distribute = 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |sbb_distribute = 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As she opened her eyes, Khepratum was surprised. Despite the past theft of her divine power, she was still alive - and recovering, if the flow of power back into her body was any indication. She began to stretch and explore her surroundings, eager to find out what had happened during her slumber. The oasis was heavily overgrown, with vines and thick greenery covering the scars of the battle. She realized that while centuries had passed, not one god or spirit had answered her pleas for aid. Saddened at their silence, Khepratum decided to explore the world as soon as she was able. With powerful limbs and a mighty staff, she began her journey down the mountain she had called home. Khepratum wandered the land, and what she saw angered her greatly. The audacity of the mortal thief - a man that she found out was called the God-King - raised her ire, and it was with some guilt that she exulted in the news of his downfall. Yet the scars of his crimes had severely scarred the land, with the dead rising from their graves in growing numbers each day. As she arrived at the base of a wall that the humans had raised to stop the enroaching desert, she saw a young woman with a brilliant, star-like light rallying the defenders against the hordes of the undead. The heavens shook that day as she called down powerful bolts of lightning, but they would be forced to retreat as the sweltering ranks of the damned seemed to grow. To her surprise, her hated foe's face leered at her from its ghostly body over the horizon... |summon = I suppose a good stretch is in order. Tell me, what has happened in the world while I was away? |fusion = That last one was delicious. My, it's been a while since I've been this full, mm? Shukrān. |evolution = I haven't felt this good in a long tim-wipe that smirk off your face, young one. Now. |hp_base = 6006 |atk_base = 2065 |def_base = 2338 |rec_base = 2107 |hp_lord = 8580 |atk_lord = 2950 |def_lord = 3340 |rec_lord = 3010 |hp_anima = 9697 |rec_anima = 2712 |atk_breaker = 3248 |def_breaker = 3042 |def_guardian = 3638 |rec_guardian = 2861 |def_oracle = 3191 |rec_oracle = 3457 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = A Riddle for Heaven |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def and 100% boost to max HP of Thunder types, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and restores HP, reduces damage taken for 1 turn when HP is below 50% & reduces BB gauge required for BB. |lsnote = Sparks boost BC by 3-4 BC and heals 500~600 HP, 20% damage reduction, 25% BB cost reduction |bb = The Stars See All |bbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 1 turn |bbnote = 40% chance Atk, Def reduction by 60%, 500% DoT, 100% chance for 20% Spark vulnerability & 20% evasion |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Yet They Are Blind |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, additional damage reduction for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 40% chance Atk, Def reduction by 60%, Sparks boosts BB by 3-4 BC, 20% DoT mitigation & Heals 4000~4500 HP + 40% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = None Shall Remember You |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP & 100% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 3 turns |ubbnote = Sparks boosts BB by 5-8 BC, 100% DoT mitigation & 50% boosts to max HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Banished By Light |synergy = Radiance |bondunit = Bright Star Persenet |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, Atk relative to Rec, fully restores HP, inflicts Atk reduction, 100% DoT reduction, 100% Water, Thunder damage reduction, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 100% raises allies from KO |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = A Guardian Reborn |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters of Thunder types, 20% boost to all parameters, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35%, negates all status ailments & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 15% chance |evofrom = 840357 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 30% chance of 50% Spark crit |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds 15% Water & Thunder damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows BB/SBB's reduce damage effect to last an additional turn |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Thunder Shield for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = Activates 5000 HP/Def Thunder shield |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 200% parameter boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds elemental and critical damage negation for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = *Shukrān is Arabic for "Thank You" and is written as شكرا. *Khepratum was the second unit to have all values listed for her skills after Gazolina **As of August 18th, 2017, Khepratum's descriptions were changed and don't detail buffs anymore. *Khepratum's name is based on both words: Khepri, who is the God of the Sun in Egyptian Mythology who is associated with scarab beetles and Atum, an Egyptian God who emerged from the darkness and endless watery abyss that existed before his creation. *''Yet They Are Blind'' (SBB)'s damage is HP-scaled. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Khepratum2 }}